Weakness
by SteamPunkSnowWhite
Summary: There is no room for softness, not in Sparta, but what of love? Surely, their marriage must have love, at least a little. Can Spartan's shield their emotions from one another, forever? No. They must meet in secret and love in private, or else the whole world would use it against them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friendship

The sun had just barely risen over the horizon and the air was already hot. There was nothing but a soft, warm breeze that blew through the nearly empty city. The buildings were all made of stone, with old cloths that covered the open windows. It was not elegant or beautiful, but it was home. The structures were not made to be beautiful. They were made to be functional, and they were. They survived even the most hostile and unforgiving of storms. It was as if the gods themselves had wanted to test the strength of Sparta, and Sparta had endured. It was peaceful for now. The light of the sun made the whole city seem to glow orange and yellow, casting dark shadows where it did not yet touch. There were clothes and cloths hanging from lines outside of houses, and they shifted ever so slightly with the blowing wind.

The Citizens were still within their beds, enjoying the sweet embrace of sleep. It wouldn't be long now before everyone woke from their dreams and began their duties. For now, only Sibyl was awake and working. She was not a spartan by blood and the others did treat her differently for it. They were not cruel to her, but they did tend to look down upon her. At least, they used to. She had proven herself time and time again in the fire of combat and training. She fought better and was stronger than most of the women who were of Spartan blood. She also learned faster and retained the knowledge given to her. She wanted to contribute to Spartan society. They had accepted her when all others had left her for dead. She wanted to show that she was grateful for their mercy.

Her parent's had adopted her when she was still very small. She remembered none of her life before Sparta. She liked it that way. She could feel no sadness about a lost life if she could not recall any of it. As far as she was concerned, she was a Spartan and would always be a Spartan. However, she was greatly saddened by her lack of a husband. She was nearly seventeen years old, and was unaware of a single man who was even remotely interested in her. All of the friends she had while growing up now had husbands and children. This made her question what could be wrong with her. It was not horribly uncommon for a girl her age to still be unwed, but it was strange that not a single man had asked for her hand. At least, not that she was aware of.

She had shoulder-length hair, that blazed like fire against her lightly tanned skin. Women with red hair were few and far between in Sparta. Nearly everyone around her had brown or black hair. There were even a few blondes, but no women with red hair. She hated it most days. She felt as though her hair was the reason that people gave her strange looks. It was almost like a badge that showed her true blood, calling her out as a Spartan imposter. Her eyes looked like the deepest part of the ocean and always looked cold as ice. Freckles dotted across her cheeks, arms, chest and back. Though, with her tan, they were increasingly hard to see. Her skin had been very fair when she was first brought into Sparta and for the first few years, her skin burned terribly, but that didn't bother her anymore. Her womanly form was nearly perfect, or at least, that was what other women told her.

Her hips were wide and her body was strong. Her breasts were full and her curves were prominent. She did not weigh anymore or any less than anyone else her age. She was made of muscle, just like the rest of Sparta. She had been raised just as every Spartan woman. She knew how to fight, to read, to protect, to educate. Most importantly, she knew how to raise a child. She hoped that she was not too old to marry now. She knew it was a silly thought, but it still worried her, despite her best efforts to ignore it. Motherhood was the greatest gift she could receive in her life and she would be heart broken not to achieve it. She did not have to marry in order to be a mother, but it was preferred. She would want her child to have a father. It would also be slightly shameful for an unwed woman to bear a child. She did not wish to shame her family because of her selfish desires.

She sat on a small, wooden stool, beside her metal wash tub. The water within the tub was cold and made her hands go nearly numb from the prolonged contact. She was cleaning all of her clothing, as well as her brothers and fathers. Her mother had fallen ill a few years after they adopted Sibyl, and had lost her life. There was not a single tear at her funeral, not from anyone. It wasn't until later that night that Sibyl had gone home and wept while no one could see or hear her. There was no room for softness in Sparta. Her father had cried at the funeral, but it had been expected of him. They had been married for over ten years. It only made sense that he would shed tears at the loss of his wife, his love. Her older brother, Stelios, was strong enough for her and her father. While they both cried and mourned the loss, Stelios only continued his training, as he was supposed to. He was a true Spartan, hard and strong, even in the presence of death. She felt very privileged to have two strong men in her life. She knew that they would never let anything happen to her. She never feared that someone would harm her, for any reason.

She did not mind doing these chores, after all, they were her duty as a Spartan citizen. She never one talked back to her father. She was forever grateful that he and his late wife had saved her life. Petty chores were the least she could do for him. She had just hoped that, by this time in her life, she would be washing the clothing of her husband, not her family. Not that she was ungrateful to her family for taking her, but only, that she wished to have a family of her own. She laughed quietly to herself as she continued to look down at her work. She felt so silly, to be a girl of only sixteen, worrying about getting married.

There were swirls of color in the cold wash tub as the clothing intermingled. It was very clear as to which clothes were hers, and which were not. Hers were all white, and seemed to shine in the water. The rest of the clothing was a bright, scarlet red that seemed to look like blood in the water. She smiled down at her work. It seemed so funny, the colors of purity and war within the same place, intertwined. She had her scrubbing stone in her right hand and was working very hard to make sure that the Crimson's for her father and brother would be absolutely clean before she returned them. Actually, neither her brother nor father even knew she had their Crimson's. It was supposed to be a surprise for them before they awoke and had to go to training. She raised her head to look around, her icy eyes scanning everything. There was not a single person to be seen, or a sound to be heard. Her heart sank in her chest slightly and she scolded herself for being such a silly girl. There was no room for her feelings in this world, and it would be best for her to ignore them. Despite what she knew to be true, she longed to see him, her mystery man.

Love was almost irrelevant in Sparta. Yes, once women married their husbands, they learned to love them, but that took years for some, and others may not ever learn to love their spouse. Sibyl already loved a man, a man who she rarely saw, and almost never had a chance to speak to. Even when they could talk, they did not. They knew that others would assume adultery, and neither of them wanted that. She could not tell him, or anyone else of her feelings. She feared that it would bring great shame to her family. Even though it was wrong, she wanted to speak to him in private. She wanted to have a chance to learn his name, and be able hear him say hers. Her desires were very little, but they were impossible.

She took a deep breath and lowered her head again, looking back down at her hands as she continued to wash the clothing. The only reason she was up so early was in the hopes of seeing him. Lately, she had seen him walk through the city, taking a casual stroll in the early hours of the morning, while everyone else was asleep. She thought that maybe, today, she would be able to speak with him as he walked through. That is, if he did not see her as a foolish child.

He was a soldier, just like all Spartan men were soldiers. He was different, but not different enough for anyone but her to notice. His eyes did not always carry the look of rage and cruelty that the other men had. No, his eyes were soft and kind, of course, only when no one else was looking. Or at least, when he thought no one else was looking. She had heard other women speak of him when they would all wash clothes together, or take their lessons, or watch their children. They spoke of him as if he were still a boy, with a fragile heart. He was even rumored to be an excellent story teller. She hoped that she would find out if this was true or not.

The man's name was Dilios, and he was twenty-five years old. These were facts she had learned through her casual conversations with the other women. She wondered if that would be too old for her. Depending on the man and the preference of the girl's family, age gaps were not always favored. Sparta was not like the rest of Greece, where men married girls, barely half their age. She had friends who married men no more than five years older, and other friends who had age gaps of nearly fifteen years. She felt that eight wasn't too far, but that had nothing to do with him. It would be up to her father to decide wether she could marry or not. That is, if Dilios even wanted her at all.

He was a strong man, tall, lean, muscular, just like the other warriors. He had short, strawberry-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked a lot like herself, except for her hair was brighter and her skin had freckles. He had a short, well groomed beard and she found it extremely attractive. She had imagined stroking his beard with her tender fingers more than once in her life. These were also the more tame of her adolescent girl fantasies. She found herself wondering if he even knew who she was. After all, he had only smiled at her a time or two, or said a small 'hello' in passing. Nothing more than being polite. It was foolish to love a man whom one had never really spoken to, and hardly ever seen. Her feelings were true in her heart despite the world around her. It didn't matter how often she scolded herself or how hard she tried to deny herself, she could not shake her feelings for this man, this stranger.

"What on earth are you doing out here so early in the day? You should still be in bed." A mans voice called from behind her, with a small chuckle following his words.

Sibyl immediately turned around and used all of her self control to keep from smiling as she saw Dilios walking towards her. She could feel the warmth of a blush crossing her pale cheeks. If he questioned it, she would claim that it was because of the warm weather. She found herself wondering if she had brushed her hair that morning, or if her clothing was clean. These things usually never bothered her. Outer beauty meant very little in Sparta. It was strength, knowledge and power that mattered. She decided that she would try to sound as mature as she could.

"My father and brother wanted these to be cleaned and dried by mid-day. I had to get an early start." Sibyl said with a small smile as she looked up at the man. He was standing beside her now, only a foot or two to her left. Having him so close was making her heart race and she hoped that he would not see her discomfort. She tried to keep her eyes on his face, but it was hard. His beard was freshly trimmed and his smile was bright against his skin. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks and she finally looked down at her hands and trembled. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She balled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking in her nervousness. She had no idea why this was so difficult. She had been trained her whole life on how to ignore her emotions and hide them, to conceal them from the world. Perhaps this was more difficult because she was not Spartan by blood. She hoped that the man would not notice. She did not want to shame her family with her weakness.

"You are good to be awake so early to meet their needs. Your husband is a lucky man." Dilios said with a small laugh as he looked down at her. He had seen this girl around the city and could not deny the feelings he held for her. She was one of thee most beautiful Spartan girls that he had ever seen. He knew that she was a touch older than most unmarried girls. He was convinced that she had already been married. A woman like this could not have made it passed her sixteenth birthday without men breaking down the door for her hand in marriage. He could not deny his attraction to her even though he knew it was wrong. He had thought, several times, to ask for her hand in marriage. It was a strange, undeniable feeling and it kept him from sleep and from focus. He had seen her, but never had a chance to say more than two words to her. He knew she watched him when he walked through the city in the morning. He did it on purpose, hoping that she would come out and speak to him. It seemed like a hopeless dream, but now she was here. She was more radiant than the moon, making the stars in heaven pale with jealousy. It was more than he had ever imagined. Not only did she come out to meet him, showing that her attraction at least matched his own, but she did it subtly. She did not want to risk her reputation or his own. He found that very admirable in a woman.

"I do not have a husband." She said quietly as she raised a hand from the water and used her wrist to brush a lock of hair back from her eyes. His question was like a blade to her heart. Her deepest insecurity, and he had pointed it out so casually. She knew he did not mean harm, but she wished that he understood just how deeply his words cut. She did not want to get her face wet. The lock of hair fell right back into place before her eyes and before she could move it, Dilios did. He reached out and tenderly grabbed the lock of hair and tucked it behind her left ear. She could feel her face grow hot at this gentle contact. His skin was rough against hers, but his touch was gentle. She looked up at him sheepishly, perfectly aware that he could see the bright blush across her pale cheeks.

"That is strange, isn't it?" He said with a small laugh. "A young woman should have a husband by your age."

"They should…" She said sadly before shaking her head. "I only assume that it is because I am not a Spartan by blood." She said before she began pulling the clothing out of her wash tub, wringing them out, and hanging them to dry. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach the line to hang them. She did not look at Dilios as she worked. She did not want to talk about marriage with him. She refused to give her heart that hope, only to have it taken from her. Marrying this man was only a fantasy. It would never be allowed. Her father had denied every suitor up until this point and she knew not why. Her brother did not know why either, or at least, that is what he told her. She gasped as her fathers Crimson fell from her hands. Before she could even reach for it, Dilios had grabbed it. She could feel him standing behind her. Heat radiated off of him and warmed her back. Despite the warmth, a chill ran up her spine. He reached over her and straightened out the clothing on the line before stepping back from her. She had never been this close to a man that was not family. It made her very uncomfortable. She did not know this man and she did not know if she could trust him not to harm her. She had feelings for a man she had never had a full conversation with. As far as she knew, he could be a cold blooded killer who cared nothing for Sparta or Greece and just had a blood lust that was best fulfilled by Spartan society.

"I think your blood should have nothing to do with it." He said with a small smile before looking around. People were starting to emerge from their homes and he frowned before looking back at Sibyl. He could not ask her to see him again, not yet. He could not show the weakness of love, not now that others would witness it. He simply nodded his head and walked away from her. He did not say a word to anyone. Sibyl turned her head and watched him until he left her sight and she took a deep breath before looking down at her wash bucket. That could not have gone any worse if she had tried. He now must think that she's not even capable of the simplest of tasks. She would have had to re-wash her fathers Crimson if she had let it hit the ground. What a horrible first meeting this was. She made a fool of herself in front of the only man who had ever caught her eye. She felt as though she may be sick at any moment.

"Sibyl! What on earth are you doing out here so early?" Stelios laughed heartedly as he walked up to his younger sibling and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "What is this, a blush? Who have you been meeting so early in the morning? How scandalous."

"You're not funny, Stelios." Sibyl snapped back angrily as she looked up at him. "It is just hot out this morning, that's all. Your Crimson should be dry by noon." She said with a tender smile. Though her smile was sincere, Stelios knew her well enough to know that she was still deeply saddened. He had known her since she was too small to stand on her own. He knew all of her secrets and knew how her mind worked. She was so unique. He loved being her brother, and being able to pick her brain.

"What's wrong?" He said gently. Sibyl shot him a nervous look and he smiled before adding. "You hide it well. You are a Spartan at heart, but I know you well enough to know you are upset." He finished quietly. Sibyl closed her eyes and nodded nervously. She was insecure about her emotions and it always made her angst when Stelios could see them within her eyes.

"Stelios… I am nearly seventeen. Why won't father let me marry?" She asked quietly. "I am wasting my youth. I should be married, with children. Is there something wrong with me? Doesn't anyone think I would make a good wife?"

"Sibyl…" He said with a deep sigh before shaking his head. "We have talked about this! It has nothing to do with you. Any warrior would be lucky to have you as a wife, after I made sure he would never hurt you, of course." He said sternly. This brought a smile to her face and it made him happy to see. "Father is just holding out for the best husband for you, I am sure. He wants to keep you safe just as badly as I do."

"I know you do, Stelios, I just-" She started speaking, when she saw their warriors walk by. 'They must be on their way to the training grounds' she thought. Towards the middle of the group, was Dilios. She felt her heart flutter and she couldn't help but to smile at him. She forgot for a moment that her brother was standing before her, and that he would likely see her reaction.

Stelios stared at her for a moment before he turned around and watched the warriors walk by. He would have to run to catch up with them, after finishing his conversation with Sibyl.

That was when he saw it. It was small, and no one would have noticed unless they were paying attention. Dilios smiled, a small, smirk of a smile, and nodded his head when he looked over at Sibyl. Stelios looked back at his sister and watched her smile back before lowering her head. She cleared her throat then and looked back up at her brother.

"I see what's going on here." Stelios said with a smile. "Is he who you saw this morning? He is, isn't he. I am going to give him a piece of my-"

"Stelios, please." Sibyl whispered quietly as she grabbed her brothers arm. "We just happened to run into one another this morning. That is all. I promise you that nothing shameful or disrespectful is going on here. He is just a soldier who happened to say good morning to me today. I promise."

"Even if that is true, I saw the way you looked at him. You know that you can not pick your husband, Sibyl!" He said angrily as he looked down at her. She glared up at him and hardened her face. She showed no weakness before him now. She knew that she could not.

"I do not wish to pick my husband." She snapped coldly. "I simply wish to have one. Is that so wrong of me?"

"No it's-"

"Stelios. You better go and catch up with the rest of the men." She said coldly before she turned around and picked up her wash bucket. She would have to carry it outside of the city walls to dump it. She was more than pleased to have to leave the city walls for a few moments. She needed fresh air and to get some distance from her brother before she said something she would regret.

"We are not done talking about this." He said sternly before he kissed her tenderly upon her forehead. Stelios did not mean to be cruel to her, but he knew he came across that way. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe and happy. He was willing to do anything for that. He would sacrifice his own life if it would save hers. He cherished her above all others. He knew she was his weakness and that was why he was cold to her and treated her harshly. If anyone else knew the nature of his feelings, they would surely use it against him. He turned and walked from sight quickly. She took a deep breath and sighed before she carried her water to the outskirts of the city to empty it. She smiled and bowed her head politely to every man and woman she passed in the city. She smiled to herself as she dodged the running boys and girls on their way to and from their studies. She could not wait until she could have a child of her own.

Thoughts ran through her head too quickly for her to completely comprehend as she worked on her chores. What if Dilios would ask her father for her hand in marriage? That would be a dream come true, but it was only a fantasy. He seemed to be interested in her. He was so unlike other Spartan men. He was kind, gentle, and compassionate. Surely, the other soldiers would ridicule him if they knew of his true nature. She was not going to tell anyone. As it was, it killed her that Stelios knew of her darkest secret now. All he had to do to destroy her would be to tell their father how she felt about this older man. She pulled her wash bucket back, and swung it forward, tossing the water upon the sand. She watched the liquid get absorbed into the ground as it dried, completely lost in her thoughts. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, staring at nothingness before she finally heard her name being called from the distance.

"Sibyl!" A friendly voice called from behind her. She quickly turned around and a small smile crossed her lips as she looked at her friend who was hurrying toward her.

Just like all spartan women, Nikita wore a very plain, white robe. They had very few decorations or colors. The only real color in this place was that of the Crimson's that the men wore. Nikita was another one of the young women who had been graced with a beautiful face and strong form. She had curly, brown hair that just barely passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden color that reminded Sibyl of honey. She smiled to herself for a moment as she thought. Honey was the perfect way to describe Nikita. Despite all of their laws and regulations, she was very kind hearted and caring. She could not hide her feelings like the rest of Sparta. She was three years younger than Sibyl, and had not worried about finding a husband yet. Surely, she would get a husband without hesitation. She was perfect and of Spartan blood. No man would want to deny her. She found herself wondering if Dilios would want her when she was of age.

"Nikita, what brings you here?" Sibyl called tenderly as she held the wash tub against her side. Nikita was her closest friend. As long as she could remember, they had always been friends. They were nearly inseparable as children. They would be still, if it weren't for chores and other obligations. Even so, they frequently watched children together and discussed what they hoped for their futures. Sometimes, they would sneak out of their homes during the dead of night. Quiet as mice, they would sneak to the roof of the council chamber, daydream and gossip together.

"Sibyl, you must hurry. You are late for our lesson. They are speaking of the Ephors and we really should be there." Nikita said breathlessly as she reached out a hand for Sibyl. Nikita was always so good to Sibyl. If it weren't for her, Sibyl never would have made it to any of her lessons on time.

"Ephors? Why on earth would they do that?" Sibyl asked nervously. She had seen women come back from being chosen Oracles. They are all hollow shells of girls. Their souls were taken from them and destroyed by the sexual abuse and drugs forced upon them. Being an Oracle is supposed to be one of the greatest honors for Spartan women. Sibyl could think of no worse hell. She had decided a long time ago, the first time she understood what an Oracle was, that she would rather run from Sparta than have to live her life that way.

"They are taking their new Oracles in a few days time." Nikita said breathlessly. "You and I are among the girls that have been looked at to be chosen. Hurry, we must go now." She said frantically.

"Oh.. I… Alright." Sibyl said nervously as she grabbed her friend's hand and the two of them hurried back into the city. She was nervous as he headed back with Nikita. Her stomach was in knots and doing flips. This was the second time today that she felt as though she would be sick at any moment. The group of young women standing before their queen, Gorgo, were all completely silent and intently listening to the words of their young queen. It had only been about two years prior that Leonidas took Gorgo as his bride. She was not much older than most of the women she spoke to, but they all had nothing but respect for her.

"It is a high honor and privilege to be an Oracle for the Ephors. They have always done their best to lead Sparta to victory, no matter what the cost." Gorgo said with a strong force behind her words. Her voice was soft, but had the commanding tone that a queen should always have. Her eyes were hard and cold, but had a softness behind them. Anyone who knew Gorgo could tell that she was not fond of the Ephors or the customs involving them. However, it was law, and no one in Sparta was above the law. Not even the king and queen. Sibyl caught Gorgo's eye and the queen almost smiled. The corner of her lips slightly turned up before she looked back at the rest of the girls and began speaking again. Her speech was short, and Sibyl was thankful for that. She did not want to think about the Ephors, and she found herself wondering what she would have to do for the Ephors to not want her. Perhaps the fact that she was not a Spartan by blood would be enough to keep them from taking her.

"You are all dismissed. Go and tend to your families and the children. I will see you all tomorrow for combat training." Gorgo said with a tender smile before she directed her eyes towards Sibyl again. "May I have a word with you, Spartan?" She requested sternly before she stepped back from the group of girls and walked to the edge of the wheat field, with her back to Sibyl.

Sibyl closed her eyes tightly and winced. She knew that she was going to be spoken to and scolded. The look of distaste for the Ephors must have been written upon her face when Gorgo was speaking. She would have to apologize for her lack of respect for their customs in Sparta. After all, she was just lucky to have somewhere to live and call home. If it had not been for her mother and father, she never would have survived to see her sixth birthday. She walked towards her queen and stood beside the woman with a sheepish look upon her face. She bowed her head respectfully before looking over at Gorgo.

"You wish to speak to me, M'lady?" Sibyl said quietly as she lowered her eyes to the ground. She could see the wind rippling through the waves of Wheat and feel it brushing against her bare skin.

"It does not take a genius to see that you are displeased with the idea of being taken as an Oracle." Gorgo said quickly before looking at the younger girl. It was no secret that Gorgo was fond of Sibyl. When Gorgo was a younger woman, before she married Leonidas, she used to watch Sibyl and teach her. When her mother died, Gorgo was the only teacher that Sibyl had left. They loved one another as sisters would and their bond was unmistakable. True, Gorgo was only a few years older, but she was a wonderful guide for Sibyl.

"It is true… The thought of being with the Ephors makes me sick to my stomach." Sibyl admit honestly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I do know that it is not possible for a woman to pick her husband, but father refuses to allow me to marry." She said with a sad sigh. "He refuses every man who has offered to take my hand. I know that he thinks it is my fault that mother died. I was so young and not able to care for her. Perhaps if I had been born of Spartan blood, and had learned earlier in life, she would still be alive-"

"Stop. Do not blame yourself for your mothers passing, Sibyl. You were only a child of seven years old. Even with proper Spartan training, you still would not have been able to save her life. Not even our most gifted healers could help your mother." Gorgo snapped sharply before reaching over and placing a hand on the girls shoulder tenderly. "Why did you mention that it is not possible for a woman to pick her husband? Is there a man that you desire?" She asked curiously.

"Ooh.. I…" Sibyl laughed quietly before shaking her head. "I do not know, my queen. I have only spoken to him once or twice. My affections for him are completely unrequited and I am sure that he does not even know my name. He would have no interest in a silly girl like me. There is no room for softness in Sparta, and it is my biggest weakness. I shame the Spartan name and I am sorry."

"There is no room for love when it comes to protecting Sparta." Gorgo agreed quietly before smiling and tenderly squeezing the girls shoulder. "But… There is room for love in the quiet of the night, or the safety of your own home. I do love my husband, Sibyl. There is hope that you will also love your husband when you marry."

"We both know that me marrying is nothing but a dream." Sibyl laughed quietly. "Father is going to give me to the Ephors in less than seven days time… That will be my life. No man will want me when I come back home, if I come back home." The words that Sibyl spoke had never been uttered aloud to her, but she knew them to be true. It was the only way to explain her fathers behavior. He wanted her to be an Oracle, to bring honor to their family. He felt as though adopting a child not of Sparta was shameful, but her mother had insisted upon it.

"We will see about that, Sibyl." Gorgo said quietly before she removed her hand from the girls shoulder and quickly walked away, heading back to her own home, no doubt. It was almost mid-day and Sibyl knew that she should be getting home so that she could clean and start preparing the evening meal for her brother and father.

Meanwhile, Dilios had sat down for a moment, breathing heavily. He had finished his rotation of training and grabbed a cup of water. He raised it to his lips before taking a few deep drinks and setting the metal cup down against the stone steps he sat upon. He rested his arms upon his knees as he watched the next group of men start their training. With swords and spears in hand, Dilios couldn't help but to smile at the view. No wonder other greeks saw Spartans as decedents of Hercules. They were truly a force to be reckoned with. The fates that awaited their enemies were always some of the most gruesome.

"Dilios." Stelios said with a bright smile as he sat beside the man. Stelios was a few years younger than Dilios, but not by enough to make their friendship assumed to be physical.

"Hello." Dilios responded hoarsely before taking another drink.

"I saw how you looked at my sister this morning." He said with a small smile. He was simply trying to give Dilios a hard time, for looking at a woman with soft eyes. He did not want to assume anything, rather, he wanted to just get a feel for what was going on around him. He could tell that his statement made Dilios uncomfortable and he smiled to himself. It would not bother him to see his sister marry Dilios. He was a good man and a strong warrior. He would make a great husband for any Spartan woman he should choose, even if that woman was his Sibyl.

"I do not know what you are speaking of." Dilios responded sternly before throwing a sharp glare at the younger man. "It would be wise of you not to make things up, Stelios…" He warned.

"She seemed very nervous when I mentioned your name this morning. You may deny your own feelings, if there are any, but she can not deny hers. I know my sister well enough to know that she fancies you. However, I am confused as to why. She is just a child, someone whom you've never had any contact with. Why does she care about you at all?"

"I do not know. If I could tell you, I would. I would not risk something like this destroying our friendship. We've only ever spoken this morning. I asked where her escort was at such an early hour. She told me she was washing clothing for you and your father. She did make a point to tell me that she did not have a husband as of yet. I thought that piece of information was rather strange. She has a strong body, wide hips…" His voice trailed off for a moment as he found himself thinking about her and wondering how soft her skin would feel beneath his rough hands. He cleared his throat, looking at Stelios with discomfort on his face before finishing his sentence. "I find it hard to believe that no one has asked for her hand."

"Oh, they have. They practically break down the door with their numbers. Father has denied all of them. I think he is going to offer her to the Ephors as an Oracle. It is a high honor and she should be pleased. Father has not told her this yet. He thinks it would be best if she were surprised." Stelios said with a small smile before he took a drink of water and set down his own cup. "Only time will tell now. Hopefully, she is as pleased with it as we are."

"I am sure she will be…" Dilios said quietly before looking away from his friend. He knew that speaking to her was a bad idea. The idea of her being given to those diseased, old mystics made him furious. He wanted to talk some sense into her father, to have her marry before it was too late. He knew that this would be a worthless thing to do. He would warn her. He had to. He wanted to see how she felt about this. True, there were some girls who did want to live among the Ephors, but most of them were taken by force. Just the thought of having to watch Sibyl dragged from the city, kicking and screaming, drove a knife through his chest. He knew that he would be unable to watch that scene. He would try to stop them, and be punished by the highest of powers for his insolence. He did not want to see her in any pain or misery. He felt as though he could barely breath and he had no idea why this was all bothering him so deeply. How had this young girl weaseled herself into his heart so quickly? He had not even noticed her entering his soul, but there she was, bright and beautiful, the sight of everything he had ever hoped to have. She would be his wife and the mother of his children, or he would never have either. It was a poor decision for a Spartan man to make, but it was his choice none the less.

After the training had ended and the sun was starting to go down, the men head towards their barracks for the night. All of them were sore, tired, bruised and wounded. All of them had smiles on their faces, and even helped each other to walk when necessary. It was glorious, to see how they all cared for one another while still being able to strengthen one another in combat.

Dilios had faired fairly well on this day. His right eye was blacked and swollen, he had a large gash across his back, which had been cleaned and bandaged earlier in the evening. There were minor bruises and cuts lining his arms and legs, but those were hardly any more than a minor annoyance.

"You fought well today!" Stelios said with a small smile on his face as he hit Dilios upon the back. Dilios winced slightly, but did his best not to let his pain show upon his face for more than a second.

"Well, I at least faired better than yourself." Dilios laughed heartedly as he looked at the younger man. Stelios had been rather abused in their training today. The whole left side of his face was dark purples and greens, and his eye was swollen shut. His lip was broken and had finally stopped bleeding. His nose was broken and the bruising around his chest suggested at least one cracked rib. It was amazing how much damage Spartan men could take, and still laugh and smile with one another at the end of the day. The bond that these men shared was truly something to be admired by the rest of Greece.

"That you did. I am still walking with my own strength. Today has been a good day." Stelios said with a wide smile. His teeth were stained with his own blood and made them look pink. He turned his head to look forward and suddenly the smile left his face. Nikita and Sibyl were standing in a dark corner, whispering to one another, just outside the reach of the torches.

"Is that not your sister?" Dilios asked quietly as he directed his attention towards the two young girls as well. He wished that Stelios was not beside him. He wanted nothing more than to go over to the young girl, and speak to her again, as he had that morning. He hoped that he would get another chance to speak to her while no one else was around.

"Sibyl!" Stelios called with a loud, angry tone of voice. The girl immediately stopped talking and looked over at her brother with wide eyes before she hurried towards the two men, bowing her head respectfully.

"Stelios-"

"What on earth are you doing out at this hour?" Stelios demanded angrily as he grabbed her right arm, hard. She could feel his grip bruising her, and she did not know why he was so upset with her.

"I lost track of time, Stelios. I'm sorry!" She said quietly as she looked up at her brother, trying to tug her arm from his grasp. "It will not happen again, I promise."

"It better not. You are to be an Oracle, Sibyl! You can not be offered to the Ephors unless you are still pure. I do not want a man to take advantage of you during the secrecy of night." Stelios said sternly before finally releasing her arm. He knew he had done it again. He only wanted to protect her, but he frightened her and was going to make her hate him. He could not apologize, not now, not in front of Dilios. She pulled her arm tightly to her chest, rubbing the bruised area with her other hand. Her eyes shifted towards Dilios before she turned and walked away from the men without another word. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes after what her brother had said to her. She did not want anyone to see her cry.

"You do not know that will be her fate!" Nikita yelled angrily as she walked towards the two men. She was much shorter than Stelios, but she was not intimidated by him in the least. She stood before him, glaring up at him. Anger and hate burned within her beautiful eyes. There was no emotion on her face, but when she spoke, her words cut through the air like a sword.

"We all know that she is not a Spartan by birth or blood. There is a very small chance that the Ephors will even want to take her among them." She hissed coldly. "The only man I can think of that would be worse than the Ephors, is you." She said bitterly. "After seeing the way that you treat your sister, the way you try to control her, the way you disrespect her. I feel sorry for any Spartan woman who is forced to be your wife." She said before turning on the balls of her feet and looking at Dilios. "You, on the other hand, would make any Spartan woman happy. I can see it in your eyes, that you are not so cold…" She said with a small smile. "No wonder Sibyl is fond of you. Did you know that? I suppose you did. After all, it is plainly written on her face and in her eyes." Nikita said with a small laugh before shaking her head.

"How dare you speak to me in such a shameful way!" Stelios argued, his own temper rising as he looked at the younger girl.

"How dare I? How dare you!" Nikita shouted back as she glared up at him again. "She has never done anything but love you and your father with all of her heart. She does everything you ask, obeying your every whim. She bends over backwards and runs herself ragged just to please both of you, because you took her in to your home. I know that your brother hates her, he has hated her ever since her mother died." Nikita hissed, her lower lip beginning to quiver. "Do you have any idea how frightened she is to be an Oracle? She cries herself to sleep at night and prays to the gods that the rumors are not true. You just brought hell down upon her and she will suffer every day until she is brought back home, a ghost. I hope you are proud of yourself."

"Does she really hate the Ephors so deeply…?" Stelios asked quietly, his temper cooling slightly. He did not mean to hurt his sister in such a way. Was it true? Was he the biggest cause of her unhappiness?

"Try talking to her once in a while, maybe you would know." Nikita said softly. She no longer felt the need to be hostile. She had gotten her point across. She could see it in Stelios' face.

"Stelios, go find your sister. I will take Nikita home." Dilios said sternly before looking at the man. Stelios nodded and turned his back to them before walking in the direction his sister had gone. Dilios let out a deep breath before looking down at Nikita with a tender smile.

"I was right, you're not like the other men, are you?" She said with a small smile upon her face.

"You are right, but you had better not tell anyone." He said with a quiet chuckle before gently grabbing her arm and leading her towards the inner city. "Where is your home? I do want to make sure you arrive safely. The Ephors claim their Oracle soon and that is when adultery happens. Women who would rather be whores for warriors than the Ephors. The lesser of two evils, I suppose."

"I do not suppose you are walking me home so that we may have small talk and discuss evils. Nor do I believe it is because you want to keep me safe from the men that lurk in the darkness." She said with a small smile.

"You are very clever and very observant." He said with a small smile before looking over at her. "You are correct. I need a favor from you."

"I don't think I know you quite well enough for that, Spartan. I think you should be asking Sibyl for favors, not I." She teased before looking up at him as she walked. "What is it that you need?"

"I would like… For you to arrange a secret meeting for myself and Sibyl." He whispered softly before pulling her arm gently and leading her into one of the dark corners of the city, unlit by the torches that burned. The air around them was cooler now and he had goosebumps across his skin. He did not know if they were from the cold or from his excitement.

"A secret meeting..?" She whispered quietly. "Why on earth would I help you with that? For all I know, you want to deflower her to keep her from the Ephors."

"Would you blame me if I did?" He said quietly. He looked at her with deep, intense eyes with a passion that seemed to burn within them.

"I would not. I know how she fears that fate. If you would save her from it, I would consider you a hero, despite what others would think."

"I will not touch her without her consent, or without asking her father for her hand in marriage first. I just need to speak with her again, with no one else around. It was the happiest moment of my life, when I got to speak to her this morning. She was beautiful, full of energy and life. She hides who she is, as we all do, because we are Spartan. I just want to speak with her while neither of us must hide anything from anyone."

"I will help you, Spartan." She said with a playful smile before placing her hand upon his own. "But only because I know how much she fancies you, and… And because I can see that you speak nothing but truth. It is in your eyes. You will make a fine husband."

"You are very kind. Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet. I will do my best to set up a meeting for the both of you. Find me tomorrow, around dawn. I will be watching the children near the heart of the city." She said quietly. "I will know then if you two can meet or not. I will let you know when and where. If I do not have a plan for you at dawn, find me at dusk. I will be near the edge of the city, working on my reading."

"You really are rather devious, aren't you?" He said with a small laugh.

"You act as thought I've never broken any rules before." She said with a playful tone. She crinkled her nose as she smiled before she turned from him and pulled her arm from his grasp. "I can make it home safely, I assure you. I will see you tomorrow, Dilios. I am sure that we will have plenty to discuss. Have a good evening, Spartan." She said coldly before she walked into the darkness, towards her own home. Dilios smiled to himself as he watched her go. She was his only hope of getting to see Sibyl outside of her home, without her brother near. The hope that was in his heart was more powerful than anything he had ever felt before. He prayed to the gods that Nikita would be able to pull off what he requested be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Heart of a Spartan

Dawn had never seemed to take so long to arrive before. Sibyl had been unable to sleep. She lay in her bed, tossing and turning, waiting for the first light of day to peak through her window. She stared at the moon, watching it slowly move through the blackened sky. She sat up and took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around herself nervously. She looked towards her door and her heart sank in her chest slightly. She wondered how upset Stelios was going to be with her today.

When he had arrived home, shortly after herself, he was frantically pounding on her door, demanding to speak with her. It was one of the very few times in her life that she had denied her brother's wishes. She assumed that he was going to be furious with her. She looked down at her arm, where he had grabbed her the night before. She let out a deep sigh as she rubbed the bright purple bruise upon her arm. She was slightly curious to know why he wanted to talk to her so desperately. She shook her head before tossing her blankets off of herself before she finally stood up. She shivered as her bare feet touched the stone floor. She sat upon the edge of her bed and quickly tied her sandals upon her feet before standing up again. She looked around the bare, stone room before shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair lazily, not really concerned with how she looked. Then she thought that she may see Dilios again. Her heart bead rapidly at the thought and she decided to put just a little more effort into how her hair looked. She brushed her hair quickly before setting her brush down upon her wooden shelf and hurrying out of her room. She tiptoed down the hallway and outside of her house. She looked up at the sky before closing her eyes and smiled as the sunlight warmed her face. Perhaps today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

She stepped out to the clothes line and groaned. Neither her brother, nor her father had asked her about their Crimson's, but here they hung, looking clean and brilliant in the morning light. She reached up and pulled them down, folding them over her arm before looking around. She had hoped that Dilios would be taking his usual morning stroll, but she could not see him. There was no one else awake at this hour and it made her slightly nervous. The Ephors were taking their Oracle within seven days time, and soldiers lurked everywhere. She felt her face grow hot as the fear in her heart grew and made her worry.

She heard voices then, and it startled her. She could hear a man and a woman in the distance. They seemed to be whispering, but their voices carried through the empty city this morning. She nervously set the Crimson's down upon a near by table and slowly walked towards the voices. She did not know what they were talking about, but their words were growing increasingly more clear to her. She stopped walking and leaned against the wall of a building, to keep out of sight. She felt slightly guilty for eavesdropping, but why on earth were two people whispering in such early hours of the day?

"She can not know a thing. You have to promise me." The man said sternly.

"She will not know anything. I promise you, Spartan. If there is one thing I am good at, it is keeping secrets." The woman replied with a small laugh. Sibyl felt her heart sink in her chest. She knew that voice. It was Nikita.

Sibyl nervously peeked around the corner of the building and her eyes went wide as she saw Dilios speaking with Nikita.

"Thank you." He said quietly before he leaned down and kissed her upon her forehead. "I will find you after sunset if you do not find me before then." He said before he turned from her and began walking the other direction.

"I assure you, I will have good news for you when I see you tonight." She said before turning and walking the opposite direction.

Sibyl turned back and rested her back against the stone wall. Her heart was shattering within her chest and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She had to get home before she began crying in public. She did not want to shame her family in such a way. How could he do this to her? He seemed like he wanted to be with her… Maybe she really was just a silly girl with a stupid crush. She turned and walked towards her own home, stumbling slightly. She seemed to have almost no control over her legs and they threatened to collapse beneath her as she walked. She could hardly see through the tears that blinded her vision as she walked. She remembered to grab the Crimson's, and her hands trembled as she grabbed them. She held them tight against her chest so that she would not have fear of dropping them upon the ground. She would find a way to get the wrinkles out of them later, when she could focus clearly on the world around her.

She never imagined that a near stranger could cause her so much pain without even trying to. She had only ever felt such agony when she lost her mother as a child. She felt as though her heart may stop beating at any moment. She preferred that. Death seemed like it would be much easier than this. She had no idea how long this feeling would last, but she wanted it to go away. How was she supposed to keep her Spartan reserve if she would burst into tears each time she saw Dilios? She did not want to explain her feelings to anyone.

She managed to fumble with the door handle of her home and pull it open. To her great despair, her brother stood there.

"Sibyl what-…" Stelios stopped mid-sentence as he looked down at her. He took the Crimson's from her arm and set them upon the chair beside the door. He looked down at her before cupping her face with his rough hands. "Sibyl, why are you crying?"

"I.. I'm not.. C-crying." Sibyl said sternly as she bit her lower lip in order to make it stop quivering. She did not want to disappoint him by letting him see her cry. She knew that she wasn't convincing him of anything, but she knew that she had to try.

"Sibyl, do not lie to me." Stelios said sternly before he leaned down and kissed her roughly upon her forehead. "Just tell me why you are crying." He said quietly.

"I… Oh, Stelios, I am such a stupid girl." She said as she finally broke down and stopped holding her tears back. Tears began streaming down her face as she reached up, childishly, and wrapped her arms around her brothers neck as she began to sob against his bare chest. Stelios wrapped his arms around her quickly before he picked her up and turned around, kicking the door shut behind himself before he walked with her into her room. He sat upon her bed and held her upon his lap. He was not going to scold her for showing her feelings, but he wanted to know what hurt her so deeply. When she was a child, she had not cried at their mother's funeral. She had held her reserve until arriving home. He heard her cry for days within the safety of her own bedroom, but she never cried in public. She did not today either, but she would have if others had been around this morning. He only sighed and stroked her hair tenderly. He could feel her hot tears dripping down his chest as she continued to cry.

"Tell me what happened…"

"I can't. You will be so upset."

"Seeing you upset is making me upset, Sibyl. I want to know who did this to you."

"No one did it, at least, not… Not on purpose." She whispered quietly before she finally pulled away from his chest. She pulled herself from his lap and sat beside him, looking down at her hands as she struggled to calm herself and stop crying.

"What happened, Sibyl?"

"I can't tell you. You will be mad if I tell you. I do not want anyone to get hurt because of me." She said sternly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Even in your own defeat, you protect the one who has done this to you. You truly are a Spartan, little sister." He said with a teasing tone. He wanted to do anything he could to make her stop crying. He decided now was as good a time as any to tell her what he had been trying to say last night. "I am going to speak with Father. Nikita told me of your distaste for the Ephors last night."

"She what?" Sibyl asked sternly as she looked up at her brother. The look on her face was as hard as stone. She was trying to hide her hate for Nikita at this moment. Her closest friend had now betray her twice in two days. Not only did she tell Stelios of her deepest secret, she was now sneaking around with the man whom she knew Sibyl was fond of.

"She told me that you would rather die than be an Oracle. I am going to speak to father and convince him to let you marry." Stelios said with a small smile as he placed his hand upon the back of her head. "Now, please, dry your eyes. Tell me what happened."

"I know that you already know that I have feelings for Dilios…" She whispered nervously as she looked up at him. "I saw him and Nikita speaking this morning, whispering while no one else was awake. They spoke of keeping secrets from a woman, who I can only assume to be me. They said they were going to be having a meeting with one another after sunset today. He kissed her upon her head before he left. I know that I am a stupid girl, Stelios, but it broke my heart." She said as a tear slid down her cheek against her will. "Is it so wrong to want to be loved…?"

"No." He said sternly, gritting his teeth. The news his sister just told him made him furious. He was going to have a conversation with Dilios about his behavior. It was one thing to want to speak to a woman before making her your wife, but he was now dancing with swords. Nikita was too young a girl for him to wed. Anyone in Sparta would agree.

"Stelios, please, I beg you, do not tell anyone and do not hurt Dilios." She pleaded softly as she looked up at her brother. "That would be more than I could bear."

"Even after how you feel, how the tears stream down your face, you would protect that man?" He said with a deep sigh before shaking his head. "I will not speak to him of this, but if I see him talking to you, or Nikita. I will not hesitate to put an end to it."

"I understand…" She said quietly before she stood up and straightened out her dress. "I… Had better go find Nikita. We are watching the children together today." She said quietly as she quickly left her bedroom.

Stelios did not move, not for a long while. He wondered why all of this bothered him so much. He did not feel like it was purely because he had seen his sister crying. There was more to it, but he could not place it. He decided that the best thing to do, would be to ask Dilios what was going on. No lies, no tricks, no long way around. He wanted to know what was going on once and for all. This would be the ultimate test of Dilios' character. He stood up and quickly left his sisters room. He knew that he had to head to the training grounds before anyone noticed he was not yet there.

The day was hard for Sibyl. She had to conceal her feelings about Nikita the entire time she was with her. It was painful to suppress her feelings. She could hardly breath and every word she spoke made her feel as though she was going to be sick. She could not believe that her best friend had betray her in such a way. She had never expected Nikita to be that kind of person. Perhaps their friendship was coming to a close as both girls got older.

Sibyl and Nikita stood side by side around noon, watching the children run and pay in the courtyard.

"Sibyl, would you like to have one of our talks tonight?" Nikita asked quietly before smiling up at her friend. She noticed that Sibyl had been acting rather strange today, but she didn't know why. She wondered if Stelios had told her about the Ephors last night after he went after her. What could he have said to her to make her so cold and distant? All of her motions were rigid and stiff. She was usually so graceful and elegant, but, today, she seemed to be trembling and shaking with even the smallest of tasks. Nikita knew something was wrong with her. Perhaps she would talk to her friend this evening before Dilios met them.

"I do not think that would be wise, Nikita." Sibyl snapped sternly before she looked down at her friend, a hard frown upon her lovely face. Nikita was taken back by the coldness of her friend. She had not ever known Sibyl to be like this. Not even when her mother died.

"Why not? There's nothing going on tonight, Sibyl. I think you and I need to have a talk about some things." Nikita urged quietly. She did not want to let Dilios down. He would be upset if she could not arrange for him to meet Sibyl. She knew that seeing him would make her friend happy, even if Sibyl did not know it yet.

"The Ephors come within the next week, Nikita. It is not safe for either of us to be out after sunset, not until the Oracle is chosen. I, for one, do not want to have my virtue taken by a soldier in the dead of night, do you?" Sibyl snapped angrily. She was starting to lose her patience with Nikita. Usually, her friend's childishness was refreshing and a nice change from the rest of Spartan society, but today, she could not stand it.

"Please, Sibyl." Nikita pleaded quietly as she grabbed the older girls hand tightly and squeezed as she looked up at her. "I am having a problem that I could really use your help with. Please, Sibyl, you are the only friend that I have. The only one who will not scold me for having feelings or being confused. I have no one else to talk to. Please, meet with me… I need you." Nikita whined as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Fine…" Sibyl said sternly as she pulled her hand away from the younger girl. "I think you and I have much to discuss, as much as I do not want to discuss any of it. We will meet at our usual place." She said coldly before she turned from her friend and began to watch the children running around again. She missed her childhood then. Everything was so easy and simple. Her feelings were never confused as a child. She would give anything to make the pain in her heart and confusion in her head disappear. Nikita smiled brightly to herself as she wiped her tears away. Sure, others would judge her for her emotions, but they had been fake. At least, the tears were fake. She had known Sibyl long enough to know that tears are the easiest way to get her to agree to anything. Now, she just had to see Dilios and tell him where he needed to go in order to see Sibyl.

Stelios had just arrived at the training ground and looked around quickly, trying to spot Dilios. He was on the far end of the sandy field, sparring with a man who was close to his age. Stelios hurried through the crowd of training men and quickly took place as Dilios' sparring partner.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise? It's been a long time since I've been able to spar with fresh blood." Dilios said with a laugh as he raised his spear and looked at the younger man with a smile upon his dirty face. Dilios already had a cut across his left side and a bruise across his right cheek.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Stelios said with a laugh before raising his own spear. The two men began to circle each other, never, not even once, breaking eye contact. The cool air was washing against their bare chests and arms. They could hear the sounds of fighting, sword clashing, and shields blocking all around them, but it did not matter. They were both intently focused upon each other. Neither wanted to be the first to make a mistake.

"What did you have in mind?" Dilios asked with a curious smile before he lunged forward and swung his spear toward Stelios. Stelios stepped back and blocked the spear with his own before smiling.

"If I draw first blood, you have to tell me why you were sneaking around with Nikita." Stelios said with a bright smile. Dilios froze for a moment and just stared at the younger man. His surprise and discomfort was plainly written across his bearded face.

"How did you know about that?" Dilios hissed angrily as he looked at the younger man.

"That does not matter, Dilios. Do you agree to these terms of engagement?" Stelios said with a smile as he gripped his spear higher.

"I agree, but, if I draw first blood, you have to tell me of what interest it is to you if I speak to Nikita. She is an unmarried woman. I see nothing wrong with it." Dilios said sternly before adjusting his grip on his spear.

"May the best man get his answer." Stelios said with a small laugh before charging towards Dilios.

The men fought for what seemed like hours. Neither of them took a blow that drew blood, though both men were covered in bruises. Stelios was trembling as he continued to stand. He had a large cramp in his right thigh and just the act of standing pained him greatly. He did not let his pain show upon his face. Dilios had a severely bruised ribcage, but did not show his discomfort either. The two men had been locked in combat for so long that they hardly noticed the crowd of men surrounding them, edging them on. They wanted to see blood. They wanted to see which man would win this fight. Most had placed their bet on Dilios, who was an older man and therefor much more experienced in combat. However, there were a few that placed their bet on Stelios, who had a fire of rage within his eyes as he focused on the older man.

"Make your move." Stelios coaxed with a bitter laugh as he looked at the older man. It was obvious that they were both tired, but neither man wanted to be the first one to back down. The noise of the mens cheers surrounded them, blocking out all other sounds. They both suddenly changed, and they were not sparring anymore. They no longer wanted blood, they wanted victory. They wanted to destroy one another, and the audience around them made them want it all the more. They both raised their spears, and were about to make one final clash of weapon and flesh, but they were stopped.

"Stelios! Dilios!" The large, booming voice of Leonidas called over the crowd of men. The soldiers all parted like the sea as Leonidas walked towards the center of the sparring circle. He reached out with both of his hands, placing one on each of the men's necks. He smiled at them approvingly as he laughed.

"My king." The men said in unison before lowering their heads in respect.

"Men, you have both fought very valiantly. Lay down your weapons and head back to the barracks for the night. There is no need for blood. You have both shown your true strength. Six hours you two have been fighting. Not only are you both standing, but neither of you endured a serious wound from your opponent. If that is not the truest form of Spartan power, I do not know what is."

The men listened to their king, but they were bitter about it. They both dropped their spears, which made no noise as they hit the sand upon the ground. They focused on one another intently, neither of them wanting to leave this match here. There was no reason for them to want to wound one another, except maybe to take pride in having done so.

"Come now, men, the sun is setting. It is time to get back." Leonidas said sternly as he looked at both of them. "I do not want to hear about you two fighting outside of the arena, either. We fight as a single unit. We can not do that if our men are trying to fight against one another." He said coldly before releasing both men and turning back, walking out of the training area.

Neither men were willing to oppose their king. They both stood up straight and walked off of the area shoulder to shoulder. They did not look at one another. They both knew that if eye contact was made, one of them would have ended up seriously injured.

"Stay away from Nikita, Dilios." Stelios said sternly, not turning to look up at the man. "I did not mind it when my sister admit her feelings for you, or when you vaguely spoke of your affections to her. What I can't stand, is that you are playing with both of those girls. They are best friends, practically sisters, and you are going to tear them apart. I have never seen my sister cry as hard as she cried today…"

"Your sister cried..?" Dilios questioned. His eyes went wide, but he did not let his concern affect his tone. "It does not matter. I will do what I please. You do not have the authority to stop me. I am to the age where I should take a bride. I fully intend to do so. Nikita and Sibyl would both make excellent wives and mothers."

"Nikita is too young for you, Dilios. Her parents would never allow her to marry a man your age."

"We will see about that." Dilios said sternly. He had absolutely no desire to marry Nikita, but he could not let Stelios know that. The younger man was making him so furious. He could not stand to back down from this fight, not now. "Have a good evening, Stelios." He said sternly, patting the younger man upon the back hard. Their skin made contact with a sharp slapping noise. Stelios flinched, but did his best not to let the pain show on his face as his back stung from the contact.

Dilios deviated from his path then and turned towards the edge of the city, into the darkness and shadow. He looked around, trying to find a figure in the darkness. Nikita said she would be near the outside of the city, working on her reading. Had this been a lie? Had she set him up to get caught? He did not want to explain his actions to his king if he were caught. That was when he finally caught a glimpse of her. She was standing against the bathhouse wall, leaning back against it, braiding her hair over her shoulder casually. She looked completely calm and content. He wondered why she would stand directly under the torch. People would be able to see who she was and question her actions. He hurried over to her, keeping towards the shadows as he got closer to her.

Nikita was not afraid. She had her Spartan reserve upon her face. It was one of few times where she actually proved herself a Spartan citizen. She felt as though staying in the light would reduce the rumors. If everyone could see her and her actions, no one would question what she was doing outside so late at night. She made sure that Sibyl was already safe and secure in their meeting spot. Nikita did not care what people thought of her, but she was going to do everything within her power to keep Sibyl safe from rumor. She prayed that her standing in the light would keep rumors to a minimum in this city.

"Well…?" Dilios asked quietly as he stood in the shadows beside Nikita. He was searching the area frantically and he could not see Sibyl anywhere. He wondered why she would not come. Stelios had even admit that Sibyl had feelings for him. Did she really not trust him?

"Sibyl is safe and she is near…" Nikita said sternly before she looked up at Dilios. "She has not been acting like herself today. She may not show you much fondness when you see her. She barely wanted to see me today. I do not know what happened to her last night. I assume that Stelios has said something to her, but I can not know that for sure." She said quietly before she let out a small sigh. "If you hurt her, Spartan… I will make sure that all of Hell is brought down upon you." She warned.

"I will not hurt her. What I told you yesterday is true. I just want to be able to speak to her without worrying about the ridicule of others around us." He said sternly as he looked down at her. "I promise you on my life that she will be safe from me, and all others. I am willing to lay down my life to keep her safe from Soldiers, the Ephors. I would even stand against my king if I knew it would keep her safe."

"Shh." Nikita said sternly. "Do not say your words too loudly. You do not want to be tried for treason, do you? Now… She's on the roof. She doesn't know that you are going to be here."

"What do you mean she doesn't know I am going to be here? I asked you to set up a meeting with her and I, Nikita."

"And I have. I knew that she wouldn't leave her house to meet a man during the dead of night. You wanted to speak with her and I have made that possible. It was you who failed to specify how this meeting was to come about."

"You are right, Nikita. Thank you, for all that you have done for us…" He said with a small smile.

"You should know, before you go up… This has always been a safe place for her and I to meet. We used to speak of our futures, and who we would pick if we could choose our husbands. She is going to feel like I have betray her. She will be scared and may even cry. Do not make it any worse than it has to be. I am risking my friendship just so you can have your chance to make her happy. Do not make me regret it. I am going to wait down here, to make sure that nothing goes wrong. If she wants to go home, I am going to make sure you do not hassle her."

"I understand…" He said quietly as he grabbed the side of the stone wall and began to pull himself up. He could feel the cold air all around him. His skin had goosebumps. Whether that was from the cold or the excitement was anyones guess. He could not wait to see Sibyl again. After the day of trial he had, he felt almost as if he had earned the right to see her. He pulled himself up and was taken back as he looked around. He had never looked up at the sky from above the light within the city. The stars were everywhere and making everything glow with their light. The moon was nearly full and looked radiant in the navy sky. He smiled to himself before he lowered his gaze and looked upon Sibyl. She was sitting near the edge of the roof with her knees tightly against her chest. She looked nervous, worried even. Her focus was up at the moon and her pale face looked perfect. He had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as the girl who sat before him now.

He walked towards her, his own heart beating rapidly within his chest as he looked at her. He just realized that he had no idea what he was going to say to her, or if he had anything to say at all. He had been in battle countless times. He had killed men, watching the light of life leave their eyes. He had been wounded and felt as though he may lose his own life. Never before, through all of his experiences, had he felt this level of nervousness and unease. He thought for a moment that he should turn back before she saw him. He was so concerned about just getting the chance to speak to her that he never even thought about what they would talk about. He stepped closer and was only a foot or two behind her and suddenly she started to speak.

"Nikita." She said softly. He remembered then that Sibyl was expecting Nikita, not himself. "My closest friend… I need to speak to you of what is on my mind. I pray that you forgive me, and do not hold it against me. I can not keep in my feelings any longer." She said with a small whimper as her lower lip began to tremble. "I saw you speak to Dilios this morning." She said with a small laugh. "I understand now that he was only trying to be close to me so that he had a chance to get closer to you. It explains why he walked you home last night, why he kissed you on the forehead this morning. I apologize for spying on you, but I was curious to know who was talking… My heart broke when I realized it was you and Dilios, talking about how you were going to keep secrets from me. I do not blame you. I am a silly girl who should not have listened to her feelings in the first place. There is no room for softness, not here. I admit to you, I cried this morning. I cried in front of Stelios. I cried…" She laughed nervously. "So hard that Stelios had to carry me back inside and hide me from everyone. He did not want me to be punished. I held him like a child and could not even speak to tell him what was wrong. Even in my despair, I would not tell him who it was that made me cry. I knew that he would try to punish the culprit. I couldn't let him do it. It wouldn't have been fair. I do not want to sacrifice your happiness for my own, Nikita. Dilios is a wonderful man and will make a wonderful husband. I wish you two only the best. After all, you would make a much better bride than I. You are a true Spartan. That is something I could never even dream of being. It is not in my blood… But… I do not think I can be your friend anymore. Every time I see either of you… I can not promise that I would not cry. I have weakness in my heart and I can not help it. You must find it within yourself to forgive me, Nikita."

"Is that what you really believe, Sibyl?" Dilios asked quietly. Her words had cut him deeply. He did not realize what his actions had been doing to her. He hated himself for being such a point of pain in her life. He had never wanted her to feel pain because of him. If he could change what he had done, he would. His heart sank in his chest as he waited to see what she would say next.

Sibyl did not say anything as she slowly turned and looked up at him. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at him. She shook her head nervously and bit her lower lip. A bright blush covered her face as she looked away form him. Her chest began to heave as she tried to regain her composure and calm herself down. Why was Dilios here? She had no idea what she could say to him. She took a deep breath before she turned to look back at him again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nikita didn't tell you." Dilios said gently. "Because she was afraid you would not show up if she did." He said with a smile as he sat down beside her. He reached over and brushed her tears away from her cheeks and kissed her tenderly upon her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"After I was allowed to talk to you yesterday morning, I knew that I had to talk to you again, with no one around. I couldn't ask you myself, Stelios would have been suspicious if I had. I asked Nikita to set up a meeting for us so that no one else would notice. It worked. Even you didn't know that this was going to happen." He said with a small smile.

Sibyl laughed nervously and wiped her cheeks until they were dry. She felt as though she must look horrible. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her heart fluttered when he kissed her upon her head and she hated herself for it. After all the heartbreak this man had caused her, all it took was one little action to make her forgive all of it. She felt more tears slide down her cheeks and she scolded herself for not being able to make them stop.

"Please… Do not cry." He whispered quietly as he reached out and wiped her tears away again. Watching her cry broke his heart and he wanted more than anything for her to stop.

"I can not help it. I am sorry. I just… I do not know what to do, or what to feel. I mean… I feel… Happy. Thank you, for coming tonight." She said with a small laugh before turning to look at him. It was obvious that she was holding back most of her tears. He wondered what she would be like if she did not have her Spartan control.

"Do not thank me, not yet." He said with a small smile as he slid his hand from her cheek, through her hair and to the back of her head. Her hair was soft and smooth between his rough fingers. He leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers for a moment before leaning closer, to kiss her. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin. This was what he had wanted from the first moment he had seen her. He wanted to be the first man to kiss her, and the last. He wanted to be her husband and only hers. She would be his bride, or no one would.

"Dilios, we can't." Sibyl gasped and placed her hands upon his chest, pushing him back slightly as she looked up at him with bright eyes. The tears seemed to make her eyes glow and shimmer in the moonlight. They were like pools of ocean water glimmering before him. She knew in her heart that she wanted to kiss him, but she could not. Their laws would not allow this. She did not want to risk her reputation, or his, just because they could not suppress their urges.

"Sibyl, I will marry you. One way or another. With or without your fathers permission, you are going to be my wife. I will take the harshest of punishments. I will suffer the deepest of shames, willingly. I will do what ever it takes, just to be able to call you mind." He whispered against her lips. His tone was fierce and determined. It sent a chill down her spine, but she did not pull away from him. She trusted his words, more than she knew she should.

"Oh, Dilios…" She whispered quietly as she finally allowed herself to relax. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his nervously. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was so sweet, gentle, and intimate. She did not know that anything could be like this in Sparta. It was like fire was coursing through her body, making everything else around her feel colder. She trembled more and more with each passing moment. Dilios deepened their kiss, kissing her harder as he gripped her hair to keep her against him. He felt her tremble and he wrapped his Crimson around the both of them. Her trembling stopped almost instantly as she pressed herself against him. A bright blush crossed her face and she finally realized that she did not care if she shamed her family. She loved this man and he was worth every risk she was taking. She would meet him here as frequently as he requested it of her. This moment was the happiest moment of all her life. He leaned over her, gently coaxing her to lay down upon the roof. She whimpered nervously and gripped his arms and he laid her down. She was nervous, but she did not stop or ask him to stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck after he got over her. He parted his lips, sliding his tongue through, and brushing it against her closed lips. She whimpered again before slowly spreading her lips and granting him access to the moist cavern of her mouth. She gasped as his tongue slid through her lips and began to swirl around her own tongue. She did not know what to do, or now to react. She trembled and she could feel her womanhood growing hot and damp. She finally broke the kiss and gasped for air. He smiled and slowly began to kiss down her neck and shoulders. She cried out softly as she pushed him away by his shoulders. She loved the feeling of his bearded face and soft lips against her bare skin, but she knew that it was wrong. Despite her love for him, she wanted to wait until they were married in order to have this kind of intimacy.

"Dilios, we have to stop…" She whispered quietly as she kissed him upon his forehead.

"I know… " He whispered sadly as he pulled back from her and smiled. "Sibyl, I am going to talk to your father first thing tomorrow morning. I am going to ask for your hand in marriage."

"You should wait…" Sibyl said with a small smile. "Stelios is going to speak to father and convince him not to offer me as an Oracle. After Stelios talks to father, you should." She suggested gently. "If you ask before, he will deny you. Just as he has denied everyone else. I could not bear for that to happen." She whispered softly. "You are my one weakness…"

"And you are mine, Sibyl. I will not let anything come between us. I promise you that you will be safe and our love will be the strongest force on earth."

"I need to go home, Dilios. You should go back to the barracks before they realize you are gone." She suggested as she slowly sat up. She hoped that she could walk after this. All of her limbs felt like limp noodles. She managed to stand herself up and climb down the side of the building without a single problem.

"Sibyl!" Nikita called as she finally left her spot beneath the light. She hurried over to her friend and scanned her up and down. There was an obvious look of worry upon her tender face. Nikita wanted to apologize, or to explain herself, but she did not know how to do so.

"Thank you, Nikita." Sibyl said with a bright smile before she wrapped her arms around her friend tightly. "You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for." She whispered before pulling away and walking towards her own home. She wanted to leave before Dilios wanted to say goodbye's. She knew that she would not be able to tear herself away from him if that started.

Dilios came down from the roof and looked around skeptically before looking at Nikita. "Where did she go?" He asked quietly.

"She already went home." Nikita said with a small smile before looking around. "However… I am quite a ways from my own home tonight. Would you mind escorting me home, Spartan?" She asked childishly.

"Walking you home is the least I could do, Nikita." He said with a small smile before offering her his arm. Nikita held his arm tightly and smiled up at him as the began walking towards her home.

"So. Was it everything you had hoped for?" She asked playfully.

"It really was. We did not talk about much, but she knows that I want to make her my wife. I am going to do everything I can to make sure that it happens. I will be a good husband to her."

"I know you will be. She is my best friend. You had better take good care of her. Have you thought at all about what you're going to say to Stelios. He won't be happy that you want to marry his sister."

"I know he won't, but he has already told me that he does not have a problem with me marrying her. I think he knows that I will not hurt her."

"I hope you are right, Spartan." She said before releasing his arm. "I can see my house from here. Get yourself home safe." She said tenderly before leaning up and kissing him tenderly upon the cheek and walking into her house. Dilios waited until her door shut and he could see her no more before he turned away and headed back towards the barracks.

There was a long stretch of his walk that was in complete darkness. He could only hear the wind around him, but then, there were footsteps. He stopped walking and focused on listening. The footsteps were getting louder, but he could not pin point which direction they were coming from.

"Dilios." A stern voice said from behind him. He spun around quickly, and was quickly greeted with a hard fist against his jaw. He groaned and stumbled as he tried to regain his balance.

"I told you to stay away from Nikita!" The man shouted angrily. Dilios knew then that it was Stelios. What on earth was he doing out here so late? Was he following himself and Nikita.

"I am not doing anything to her! I am not courting her. Stelios, please, my brother, believe me. I do not want to make her my wife!"

"You say that like I would let you." Stelios said sternly as he stepped towards the man and stood him up, only to begin punching him in the ribcage before finally sweeping the older mans legs out from under him. Dilios fell to the ground with a hard thud. He gasped for air. The fall had knocked the air from his lungs, but Stelios did not care. Stelios stood above the man for a few moments before kneeling down and repeatedly punching the older man in the face. Hit after hit, until his own knuckles were bruised and bloody. He could see the blood dripping from Dilios' nose and mouth, shimmering in the moonlight. The older man was coughing up his own blood as he struggled to try and roll onto his side. Stelios pinned him down by his shoulders, holding the man still.

"If I see you near her again, Dilios. I will kill you." Stelios said sternly as he stood up. He could not understand his own irrational anger at his friend. He did not care that this man wanted to court his sister, no. He cared because after all of this time, he finally understood his own feelings. He wanted to marry Nikita. She was the only woman he had ever met that was not afraid to raise her voice to him. She was not afraid to speak her mind. She did not care what others thought of her. She did what she wanted to do, what would make her happy. Most importantly, she was capable of the Spartan reserve when she needed it. He was too young to marry, but so was she. He only needed to make sure that no man could marry her before himself. They would come of age near the same time. He was not going to let anyone, not even his closest of friends, get in the way of what he wanted. He frowned as he kicked Dilios in the ribcage, repeatedly before finally walking off into the darkness.

It was the perfect crime. Not a single person would have seen the altercation. Dilios could not tell anyone, for then he would have to explain why he was outside of the barracks at such a late hour. He slowly picked himself up, groaning and wincing in pain. He could feel the bruises throbbing all over his chest and face. His nose was broken and gushing blood. He was going to have to set it before he finally went to bed. He spat his blood out on the street and winced again. He wondered what Stelios was really capable of. For good measure, he would not go anywhere near Nikita anymore. He would tell Sibyl about what just happened. Nikita deserved to know what kind of a man was seeking her hand in marriage.

Dilios tried to walk back to the barracks, but it was hard. His legs trembled. It hurt to breath and he was gagging on his own blood. He would not let his pain get the best of him. He would fight through this and make it back to the barracks. He would not disappoint his fellow Spartans by being too weak to get back to his home. He knew that he would look like a wreck in the morning and would have to explain it. He was left with few choices. He could tell them about his meeting with Sibyl and say that Stelios had cornered him on his walk home and injured him, or he could keep his silence. He decided that the Spartan thing to do would be to stay silent. He would say that he did not see who harmed him, nor did he know why they did it. Last thing he wanted was for Sibyl to hate her brother because of something so insignificant as this. He did not hate Stelios for his actions. If he had seen another man with Sibyl, he likely would have done the same to protect her. He would speak with Stelios about this calmly, in the morning. For now, all he wanted was to clean himself up, and go to bed.

Even having to endure the pain he was in and the long walk home. He could not deny that his time with Sibyl had made this the best day of his life. Her kisses were so soft, and innocent. He could not wait to be alone with her again. More importantly, he could not wait until he could call her his wife.


End file.
